Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module and its applications on a display device.
Description of Related Art
A conventional display device mainly includes a backlight module, a mold frame and a display panel. The display panel is held on the backlight module and is supported by the mold frame. The backlight module mainly includes a back plate, a light guide plate, an optical film and a light source, in which the light guide plate, the optical film and the light source are disposed in the back plate.
Generally, the back plate has a sidewall which surrounds four side edges of the back plate for receiving the light guide plate and the optical film, thereby preventing light leakage problem from the light source. The mold frame is fixed on the sidewall of the back plate and is a frame structure surrounding the sidewall of the back plate. The edge of the mold frame needs to have a certain width for holding the display panel and ensuring the light guide plate and the optical film to be hidden in an inner space of the mold frame. However, this mold frame structure does not fit the design trend of narrow border display device because the border of the display device have to be designed large enough to fit with the edge of the mold frame and the sidewall of the back plate.